


It's Lit Af

by weebutwicked



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Ben's being a little shit, Farah can't believe she puts up with these two, Gen, Golden Trio FTW, a couple of idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked
Summary: Ben prided himself on many things, staying hip with the times and having a lot of information was one of them. He might be a stuffy old dad to Terra and Sam but he liked to think of himself as the coolest one of his trio of misfits.Or, that time he used slang he picked up from all the kids against Farah and Saul for fun.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva & Ben Harvey
Comments: 28
Kudos: 95





	It's Lit Af

**Author's Note:**

> Quick silly fic from another anon on Tumblr who requested: A golden trio fic where ben and saul keep trying to use slang they pick up from the kids and farah has to deal with their idiocy.
> 
> These are my idiots and I love them and this fic is just ridiculous and I enjoyed writing it. I'm dedicating this to heart_full_of_magic who helps me with my writing and puts up with my own shenanigans and doubts.
> 
> Extra slang:  
> pitter patter - let's get going, get on with it.  
> degens - degenerates

Ben prided himself on many things, staying hip with the times and having a lot of information was one of them. He might be a stuffy old dad to Terra and Sam but he liked to think of himself as the coolest one of his trio of misfits. The other two were so rigid and about the rules, couldn’t shake the soldier out of them.

He found he quite liked being a civilian again, couldn’t imagine going back actually. So he just listened and learned and shared his wisdom with others as he saw fit and typically he waited until either the thought hit him or it was a tense situation and he wanted to break it. 

Or it was just too funny to pass up.

“Apparently the specialist party they’re throwing this year is going to lit af.” Ben threw out there from his seat on her couch, he and Farah had been going over the new admissions and term examinations for hours and he felt a nagging feeling to get this off his chest for some reason.

He looked over at Farah as he said it, wanting to gauge her reaction to not only the overall sentence but his clever usage of slang he’d been hearing about the school. “It’s going to be what?” She asked slowly, eyebrows furrowing as she held the next page in her hand. 

She was completely stumped to the point all of her brainpower was trying to focus on what he’d said rather than flipping to the next page. “Lit af” Ben repeated, still pleased with himself. Shaking her head at him, Farah silently urged him to continue.

“It’s another word for awesome or cool, lit as fuck,” he supplied with a shrug. “Why would they not just say that then?” Farah questioned, confusion settling onto her face now. “They’ve actually added words to something already _very_ simplified, Ben. What purpose does that even serve?”

It haunted Farah for the next three days, she deeply despised the use of slang and while she herself had a remarkable command of profanity, often resisted using it.

Saul was up next. He was on the mat practising fighting techniques with Ben, just because they weren’t in the field didn’t mean they could let themselves get rusty either. He had been just about to tackle Ben in the gut when Ben hit him with it.

“I had to break apart a discussion today where three girls were talking about being something called “Harrysexual”,” he started, grunting as Saul still hit him in the middle though with far less force than normal. “They must have seen my confused face because one of them came over and told me it “consisted of only being attracted to Harry Styles and only Harry Styles.”

Saul bit this time. “Who's Harry Styles? Is he one of the first years? What's he even got to be sexual over? He sounds like he's ten.”

Ben shrugged, “couldn’t tell ya. Might be, never heard of the fella. Didn’t we have a Styles in our year though? Might be related to him. I meant to ask Terra but she doesn’t like to talk about boys with me.”

“Who could blame her, we’re not good at this stuff.” Saul shrugged, straightening out and rewrapping his hands with tensor tape. They were boys, their advice would probably be shit given their age. They didn’t understand the young men at the school, despite appearances. “That’s Farah territory.”

The next one came at supper nearly a week later. The three of them sat in the canteen with the students and were engaged in small talk as they ate until Ben noticed a group of girls walk by them and give Farah this lustful once over before turning away and whispering to each other and walking away.

“Okay so, I overheard that group of girls this morning in my class call Farah a snack.” Both Farah and Saul had their forks halfway to their mouths when he decided to throw that bomb out, now they were staring at him like he had egg on his face. He’d started it and now they expected him to finish but they wondered at what cost? 

At what cost.

Ben continued, poking at his chicken breast with his fork. “Then one of them saw me coming to hush the chatter and said “you need to stop being so thirsty” to one of the other girls and then they all went suspiciously quiet, like when Sam grew his first venus flytrap and left it in the front hall and pretended he didn't.”

Farah just let out a loud sigh. “All right, Ben. Last one and I mean it, what does snack mean?” She couldn’t believe she was partaking in this tomfoolery but he'd just keep at it if she didn't ask. The fact she'd entertained this so far made her feel ridiculous and like someone was having a laugh at her.

Saul chuckled and picked up his glass, toasting them proudly, “This one I know. Girls were saying about some of the lad's last term. Snack means hot, so basically they think you’re super hot.” Sipping his drink, Saul wanted to laugh when he saw the light blush start creeping along Farah’s neck but didn’t for concerns over his safety.

He had a death wish but he wasn't sure it was for that day in particular.

Well, if they were just going to dogpile onto Farah with this, Ben might as well finish it. It was so rare they managed to corner her with information or something they could tease her about and even rarer they could both do it at the same time so this was a prime opportunity. 

If this was their last day in the realm because she killed them after this, might as well make it worth it. “-- and thirst is a synonym for horny or arousing. Sometimes they say “thirsty on main”, which is being horny in public or publicly online.” These kids were getting really creative, it sort of scared him to be honest.

Farah just dropped her fork down onto the plate and put her head in her hands, dreading removing them because otherwise, she would have to look at these two clowns she called friends. She _deeply_ regretted asking now. Someone just please end her life right then and there. Why were two grown men doing this to her? 

Not only had she endured all of this weird slang the last two weeks but now some of her students were clearly checking her out when she wasn’t looking. The knowledge of both of those things was going to burn into her brain forever now and she was never going to be able to un-hear them, nor look at either man with a straight face again.

Thirsty on main? Jesus Christ. Who even came up with this shit?

Farah waited another moment before getting up from the table and leaving, pretending to have somewhere else to be and quietly planning the deaths of both the men in her life. Saul and Ben just watched her go, knowing their time to keep on living was limited if based on past experience. "They're not wrong though, she always has been a snack," Saul said out of nowhere, causing Ben to look over at him with a raised brow.

Farah was their friend and while yes, she and Saul had a past relationship, it was unusual to hear him talk about her in the intimate sense. Things must be going well then.

"What? She's planning on a hundred ways to kill us and make it look like an accident, I'm just letting it be known before she goes through with it one of these days. Pitter patter, we're on the clock here. Bring your chicken before she comes back." Saul also stood up and grabbed his plate, gesturing for Ben to do the same so they could get out of there. 

She can't kill them if she can't find them after all. Saul and Ben might be a bunch of fuckin' degens but they were hers. So that meant they had a ten minute head start.


End file.
